The New Shadow(Redux)
by RTVfan
Summary: An attempt at overhauling and finishing my very first fanfic. Summery: Voldemort won the Battle of Hogwarts after realizing that Harry was the last Horcrux. Containing him in a magical vial, he is now functionally immortal and unable to be removed from power. The Weasley's, unable to live under totalitarian rule, move to Gotham City. Meanwhile, the Batman lurks in the shadows.


A/N There's a tendency among many writers to be embarrassed by their earlier work. Some feel so ashamed by it that they may even try to hide or destroy them. Obviously I can't do that. For anyone who wants to read my first story, The New Shadow(which will forever by incomplete), they can go here s/4603580/1/The-New-Shadow . As for me, I'm starting the entire story from scratch. The Dark Knight Rises pumped me up enough and inspired me enough to want to make another attempt at this.

The timeline for this story goes like this: "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows" took place in 1998. "Batman Begins" takes place in 2003. "The Dark Knight" takes place one year later in 2004. Finally, "The Dark Knight Rises" takes place in 2012.

I'm toying with the idea of putting the rest of Christopher Nolan's films and ideas(specifically the dream invasion technology found in "Inception") into this story's universe, but if I do, the plot threads from them might not show up until later.

The prologue is an excerpt taken from "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows" by J.K Rowling. I didn't write it, nor do I own Harry Potter one bit. I don't own Batman either, nor any other characters I reference or crib.

Enjoy!

**THE NEW SHADOW(REDUX)**

"_...But if you make yourself more than just a man, if you devote yourself to an ideal, and if they can't stop you, then you become something else entirely."_- Henri Ducard/Ra's al Ghul

**PROLOGUE:**

_"Harry Potter" he said very softly. His voice might have been part of the spitting fire. "The Boy Who Lived."_

_ None of the Death Eaters moved. They were waiting: Everything was waiting. Hagrid was struggling, and Bellatrix was panting, and Harry thought inexplicably of Ginny, and her blazing look, and the feel of her lips on his-_

_ Voldemort had raised his wand. His head was still tilted to one side, like a curious child, wondering what would happen if he proceeded. Harry looked back into the red eyes, and wanted it to happen now, quickly, while he could still stand, before he lost control, before he betrayed fear-_

_ He saw the mouth move and a flash of green light, and everything was gone._

** Two days later**

Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, their six kids Ginny, Percy, George, Bill, Charlie, and Ron, plus Bill's wife Fleur and Ron's girlfriend Hermione Granger all sat around a polished oak wood table in the lobby of a four star hotel in a large American city called Gotham. Most of these people, minus Charlie, Bill, and Fleur, had just escaped a mere two days ago from their war torn home in Ottery St. Catchpole in wizarding England. At the time, they had been making an emergency visit there to shrink and pack all the valuables and tchotchkes which they couldn't bear to live without, when a well placed Bombarda Maxima spell sent the entire household falling onto it's right side and breaking apart. Arthur had cracked a hip in the collapse, and Ron had bit some of his tongue off. Now refugees, the patriarch of the family decided to speak. A silencio charm was cast around the table to prevent eavesdroppers.

"Listen gang. You three especially" he said, staring at Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

"-Harry is probably either dead, or turned into one of those horcrust things."

"_Horcrux_, Mr. Weasley."

"Right. The point is, well, the point is that we're probably not getting him back."

The entire table, but especially Ron, Ginny, and Hermione, dropped into various stages of melancholy. Mrs. Weasley tightened her grip on her husband's forearm. Percy gave a deep, fatalistic sigh. Charlie closed in eyes in quiet dread. Ginny teared up a little, trying to hold it in in order not to embarrass herself. Ron bit the regrown part of his tongue, holding his need to lash out at something. Hermione was stone faced and stone silent, but her stoicism was so out of character that it made her look the most defeated of all of them.

"Even if we do get him back, You Know Who probably tortured him into insanity anyways. It's not completely hopeless for him, but..."

"But what?" asked Percy, his voice quivering in uncertainty.

"...But I wouldn't bet on hope these days" answered Arthur. He then looked outside the window. It was a cloudy, overcast day. So was yesterday.

"The point is that my job's gone. The wizarding government here in America has no positions available."

Molly consoled her husband in a hug. "It's OK, it's OK".

"Where was the British embassy?" asked Hermione.

"It was in Washington, D.C. They told me yesterday that for the time being, we can't do anything since we're too visible as a family. We're too close to the situation. For the mean time, they said, we should just lay low and try to blend in with the muggles. There's a very, very small wizarding presence here in Gotham, but the people are mostly from the Homo Magi race of wizards, and they run on totally different principles. They don't tend to fit in with or even like regular wizards."

"Homo Magi?" piped up Ron. "Who are they?"

"Hermione, if you don't mind? You're better at explaining than I am," asked Arthur.

Hermione went into a long and extraordinarily detailed spiel to everyone at the table about the lost continent of Atlantis, the rise of Homo Magi as a subspecies of homo sapiens, what homo sapiens were, and a basic premier of what evolution was and how it worked in general, the walking book that she was. All Ron got out of it was that this Homo Magi "race" apparently don't need a focus to do magic, and somehow didn't even do _spells _per se, but instead just chanted a kind of mystical backwards speech that can alter reality on a localized scale. Some of the more famous Homo Magi were descendents of Leonardo Di Vinci, and one of them apparently was a stage magician for muggles.

"So where are we going to live, Arthur? Here in Gotham?" asked Molly.

"Maybe for another week until the Department of Magic can process new identities for us. Meanwhile, I'll spend a bit of time job hunting for us. I think this might be a blessing in disguise, actually. It gives us all a chance to immerse ourselves among the muggles, share in the their culture...utilize their techfology. It's all rather excited in a way!"

Arthur, giving himself his own pep talk, suddenly smiled a little, and looked around at everyone.

"So it's over" asked Ginny, almost in a trace.

"What's over?" asked Arthur.

"The war. You Know Who. He won. He's never going to go away, and people are just going to have to grin and bear it. Is that it?"

"No. He's not going to last forever. People _hate_ him, Ginny. _**Hate**_ him for all that he's done. There are too many factions devoted to destroying or overthrowing He Who Must Not Be Named. Some of my friends at the Ministry tell me rumors that the Americans are in the process of smuggling a bio...bio...some type of weapon out of Muggle military compounds which can kill a targeted individual in a manner of seconds."

Hermione blanched.

"A biological weapon, Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes, Hermione. Thank you" said Arthur, embarrassed for once at his ignorance.

"It affects the entire body. Once affected, you immediately begin decompose, and they tell me that you're in such agonizing pain that you can't even think about performing magic in order to save yourself. But again, these are just rumors. The ICW is more likely working on erecting a super-strong ward around Malfoy Manor, preventing You Know Who or anyone else from coming in or going out. The point is, he's not going to last forever."

"Containment policy" said Hermione. "Like how the American government ultimately quarantined the spread of Communist influence in the Muggle World."

"Pretty much" said Arthur, shrugging his shoulders. He had no idea why the Muggles would want to contain communes.


End file.
